Not Again
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place directly after "Touched" and things go differently when Buffy and Faith mysteriously switch bodies again.
1. Chapter 1

I was bored and just decided to type this short story up on my laptop. I just thought of how things would have been if Buffy and Faith switched bodies again and I had it happen in the 7th Season. I wasn't gonna do much with this so it's kinda short. If you're interested feel free to let me know what you think. It takes place directly after "Touched" and things go a bit differently after that. I loved the Buffy finale and it was sad just because it was the last one, but just because it ended doesn't mean that it ended for me. We should all keep writing fan fiction so the characters that we all love could still come to life.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In a dark cave in Sunnydale, California two men were talking. "How do you suppose we will succeed with the plan, Luke?" Luke looked at his partner.  
  
"Well, Dave, it is very simple. I went to a powerful Warlock that will help us out in the plan. I trust it would be no problem." Dave wasn't so sure.  
  
"What if the Slayers find out and try to stop us?" Luke gave a short laugh.  
  
"They may be powerful, but they are just girls. They won't find out until the spell has taken effect and then it will be too late to do anything about it." Dave nodded.  
  
"Whatever you say, Luke." He replied.  
  
"I have been supervising the Slayer of this town and also the other Slayer when she arrived. I'm still not certain of how there are two, but that just makes the plan better. Instead of making one Slayer weak so we can destroy her, we will make them both confused so they won't even know who is who anymore and then we will destroy them, assuming they don't destroy each other. It is guaranteed to work, my friend. If I'm not mistaken, the spell has already begun. It's only a matter of time." Across town, Buffy Summers woke up and looked around like she was confused about where she was.  
  
'Okay, how did I get back in my room,' she thought. She stretched and noticed that she wasn't alone, but it wasn't Spike next to her, it was Robin. "Oh god!" She exclaimed as she got out of bed. She wasn't wearing anything so she grabbed the blanket and covered herself up. With that, Robin woke up and looked at her.  
  
"Faith, are you okay?" He asked her. Buffy looked at him like he was crazy, that was not the response she was expecting to get.  
  
"Did you just call me Faith?" Robin looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, isn't that your name? You sure you're okay?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Far from it, something isn't right here. How am I back in my room and why the hell are you here?" Robin didn't know what was wrong with her, but he didn't say anything. Buffy noticed that she didn't sound like herself and she had a bad feeling, so she went to look in the mirror and what she saw was Faith staring back at her. "Oh god, not again." With that she just lost it. "Willow!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
In another part of town, Faith was just waking up and noticed that her surroundings were different. She looked around and didn't know where she was and when she looked next to her she didn't see Robin, but Spike. "What the hell!" She exclaimed as she got out of bed. She looked down and saw that she was wearing clothes, but they weren't hers. Spike woke up hearing her outburst.  
  
"What's wrong, love?" Faith looked at him wondering what was going on.  
  
"What's wrong, you tell me. How the hell did I get here and why was I in bed with you." Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"We're not gonna go down that road again are we? We didn't do anything last night but sleep, Buffy. So, you don't have to go biting off my head." Spike told her.  
  
"Why did you call me Buffy?" Spike raised his eyebrows at her like she was crazy. Faith walked over to look in a nearby mirror and what she saw was the face of Buffy staring back at her. "Oh shit, not this again." Then she looked back at Spike. "How the hell am I in Buffy's body again?" It then dawned on Spike what she was talking about and he got up.  
  
"Bloody hell, you're Faith. Don't tell me you switched bodies again?" Faith shook her head.  
  
"I swear I had nothing to do with it this time, if I did do you think I would be so freaked right now." Spike nodded.  
  
"Good point, how do you suppose this happened?" Spike asked.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm guessing someone did a spell or something. Oh god, if I'm here in her body that means Buffy is stuck in mine again. Well, she'll get a surprise when she wakes up. At least she didn't have sex with you last night." Spike glared at her.  
  
"What do you mean? Who did you shag last night?" Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it; we have to get to the house." With that she walked out and Spike followed her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Will!" Buffy yelled again as she ran downstairs after she got dressed, leaving a very confused Robin behind. Willow heard the yell and went to see what was wrong.  
  
"Faith, what is it?" Buffy looked at Willow.  
  
"Okay, we have a huge problem. First of all, I'm not Faith." Willow looked into her eyes and knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Buffy?" She nodded. "Oh god, how did this happen again?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, I just woke up and suddenly I was in my room in Faith's body. Do you think that Faith switched our bodies again?" Willow shook her head.  
  
"She wouldn't do that again. I'm sure she's learned her lesson the first time. I think it's something different like someone cast a spell on you guys. I'm getting a weird vibe from you that tells me that someone forced you guys into the other's body again. Not sure why though." Buffy looked down.  
  
"So, I'm guessing Faith woke up in my body. Oh, this should be great." Willow looked at her friend not sure what she meant when Faith and Spike walked in and Faith was indeed in Buffy's body. Faith and Buffy just stared at each other for a second before talking.  
  
"So, I guess you know." Faith said. Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Did you have anything to do with this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Me? Why the hell would I make the mistake of switching bodies with you again? It was fun the first time and all, but I don't think I would try it again." Faith told her with a smile. Buffy just glared at her.  
  
"Yeah, I bet it was fun. Trying to steal my life, sleeping with Riley, seducing Spike. Yeah, I heard about that. It was hell for me the first time around and I'm not so crazy about going through any of that again." Buffy told her.  
  
"Come on B, like I would try to mess with you like that again. This time is different because I had nothing to do with it. Someone is messing with us." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Okay, so we find out who did this and get our bodies back, sounds easy enough." She said, sarcastically.  
  
"I can do a locator spell to try to find anyone that used any magic recently." Willow claimed and Buffy nodded.  
  
"Okay, but what about everyone else. Do we tell them, this could be kinda confusing?" Willow shook her head.  
  
"We should fill the gang in, but leave the Potentials out. We'll just say that Buffy came back and decided to work with us again and leave the rest out, so you two are gonna have to try to act like the other so things will be easier." They both agreed without saying anything. Then Willow left to find Xander, Giles, Anya, and Dawn to fill them in on the situation. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
After the others found out and Willow went to do the locator spell, Buffy went outside for some fresh air and saw Spike sitting out there smoking a cigarette. 'So much for fresh air,' she thought. She sat down next to him and he didn't even look at her. "So, you wouldn't by any chance be avoiding me now would you?" Spike threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it and then looked at her.  
  
"Well, Faith is not exactly my favorite person right now and I would have to look at her to talk to you, so excuse me for avoiding." He turned his gaze away from her. Buffy let out a deep breath and looked at him.  
  
"Look, it's still me in here even if it doesn't look like me, nothing else has changed. Besides, I kinda have the impression that you don't mind looking at Faith at times." Spike smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but I would rather look at you." Buffy returned his smile. They sat in silence until Buffy broke the ice.  
  
"So, Faith slept with Robin last night." She blurted out and Spike looked at her and smiled.  
  
"So, that's who she shagged last night, have to say that I'm not surprised." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, out of all the times that we could have switched bodies it had to happen after she slept with the principal. I am officially scarred for life." Spike laughed at her comment.  
  
"Come on, love. Like you never dreamed about nailing the principal." Buffy's nose scrunched up at his comment.  
  
"Gross, Spike. I mean he is good looking in a way, but as for the sleeping with him thing there is no way. He was my boss it would have been way weird and he's about ten years older than me." Spike laughed.  
  
"You're complaining about his age, pet. I'm older than he is." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Good point, but still would not have happened. I really hope I get my body back soon. With the upcoming apocalypse I'm going to need a body that I'm used to." She told him.  
  
"Yeah, and it's not a bad body to get used to." Spike said with a smirk and Buffy rolled her eyes. They looked up at the sky when Buffy spoke up again.  
  
"Spike, close your eyes." He looked at her.  
  
"Why?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Just do it." He wasn't sure what she was getting at, but he closed his eyes anyway. When his eyes were closed, Buffy moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips. After a few seconds she pulled away from him and he opened his eyes.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked her and she shrugged.  
  
"Pretty much for everything and I didn't want you to see Faith." Spike smiled.  
  
"I didn't. I always see you, Buffy." She returned his smile and they just sat in silence. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Buffy, I may have a lead on who cast the spell." Willow told them once Buffy and Spike were inside.  
  
"That's great, Will." Willow nodded.  
  
"When I did the locator spell I felt powerful magic coming from a cave across town. Still don't know who or what caused this, but if we go there we could find out." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Okay, get Faith and the four of us are gonna check out that cave. I think everyone else should stay here. It could be dangerous." Willow agreed and went to get Faith, when she showed up they all headed out. A while later they got to their destination.  
  
"This is the cave. I can feel the energy coming from inside. It's overwhelming." Buffy looked at her and saw that her friend didn't look too good.  
  
"Will, you don't have to go in if it's too much for you." Willow shook her head.  
  
"No, I'll be okay." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Okay, let's check it out." With that they all headed into the cave. They looked around and it seemed deserted. "Look around, I know someone is here." They all separated and looked around the cave. Buffy heard a noise near her and she didn't see anything until someone jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. Buffy looked up to see a dark haired man standing above her.  
  
"Well, guess I should have given you girls more credit. Should have figured you would show up." The man grabbed Buffy and threw her against the wall, he then pulled out a knife and held it over Buffy when Spike came up behind him and kicked the knife out of his hand.  
  
"I don't think so, mate." Another man came behind Spike and hit him, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"You okay, Luke?" He said helping his partner up.  
  
"I am now, took you long enough Dave. I didn't realize they would bring a vampire with them." Dave looked at the vampire on the ground then back at Luke.  
  
"I think we should get out of here." Luke shook his head.  
  
"No, I finally got them here. I'm not going anywhere until they're dead." It was too much for Willow and she passed out.  
  
"Will!" Faith yelled as she went to Willow's side. Willow's eyes opened as she looked at Faith even though it was the face of Buffy staring at her.  
  
"The orb, I can feel it. It's very powerful, you have to smash it." Willow said and Faith nodded. She saw the orb behind the two men and wasn't sure how to get to it. She walked towards them.  
  
"Okay, I've had enough of this. I'm getting my body back." She grabbed Luke and started fighting him and he was pretty strong. Dave was about to help his partner when Buffy got up and grabbed him.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" Spike figured they could handle themselves and went over to Willow and helped her up.  
  
"You okay, Red?" She nodded. Faith knocked Luke to the ground and went to grab the orb and she didn't see Luke reaching for the knife.  
  
"Faith, look out!" Willow yelled, but Faith was too distracted to hear her. She grabbed the orb and smashed it against the wall and Luke used the distraction and stabbed her in the abdomen with the knife. "No!" Willow yelled as Faith fell to the floor. Spike attacked Luke and broke his neck then he went for Dave and when Dave saw the look on his face he just took off and ran. Spike just let him go as he helped Buffy up who Dave managed to knock out.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay?" She looked at him.  
  
"I'm not Buffy, we must have switched back." Spike then looked at the ground and realized that Buffy was the one bleeding to death after getting stabbed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Spike ran to her side. "Willow, we have to get her to a hospital." Willow went to Buffy with tears in her eyes.  
  
"There's no time, we're too far away." Spike looked down at Buffy and felt that her pulse was weak.  
  
"We have to do something. I can't watch her die again." Willow then closed her eyes and held her hand over Buffy's wound. She hasn't really done anything like this since she was evil Willow, but she knew the power was still in her and in order to save Buffy she knew she had to try. She felt the power come from her and go into Buffy. She pulled her hand away and the blood stopped and her wound was closed. Willow was about to pass out again, but she managed to stay focused. Buffy then opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"What happened?" She asked. Spike just smiled and hugged her and Willow hugged her from behind and Buffy was confused. "Okay, I love you guys too, but what's going on?" They pulled away and she just looked at their faces. "Uh oh, did I almost die again?" They just smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, you have to stop making a habit of that, Buff." Willow told her.  
  
"I'll work on it." They helped her stand up and she saw Faith.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see that we got our bodies back. Good thing smashing that orb, Faith. I'm guessing that's what did it." Faith nodded and then she also hugged Buffy. "Okay, now I'm really creeped out." She said as she hugged Faith back. She pulled away and smiled at Buffy.  
  
"Just glad that you're not dead, B. I don't think I could handle everything without you." Buffy smiled at her.  
  
"It'll take more than that to get rid of me." She told them.  
  
"Guys, I would really like to get out of this cave now. The farther away the better." Willow said and they all agreed and headed back to the house. At the house, Buffy was in her room when there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." She said as Spike opened the door.  
  
"Hey," he greeted her as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hey yourself." She greeted back.  
  
"So, I can see that you got your room back." Buffy nodded and sat on the bed and Spike sat down next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I think Faith was feeling a little guilty for getting my body stabbed, even though I assured her it was an accident that could happen to anyone. At least she got our bodies switched back." Spike nodded and looked down, not sure what else to say. Buffy looked at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Spike nodded.  
  
"Yeah, love. You just gave us all a scare today." Buffy held his hand.  
  
"Well, luckily Willow was there. She saves me from dying by getting shot and stabbed. I'm really glad that she managed to get her magic under control because we really don't want crazy, veiny Willow back. You didn't meet her, but trust me when I say, you really don't want to." Spike nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll take your word for it." They were quiet after a while until Spike spoke up again. "Buffy, close your eyes." Buffy looked at him and then closed her eyes. Spike leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled away and she opened her eyes.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked him.  
  
"Pretty much for everything, and I didn't want you to see me." Buffy smiled and looked down then back up at Spike.  
  
"I always see you, William." She said as she touched his face. He leaned into her touch and they knew that no more words would need to be said. As long as they had each other everything would be okay.  
  
The End  
  
Well, that's all I got. I was trying not to be so corny at the end, but whatever. A little corny never hurt anyone. I was never much of a Spike fan until recently and I just loved the two of them together this year, not so much last year. Well, hope you liked what I came up with anyway. I'm never good at the whole writing thing, singing is my thing so I tried and that's really all anyone can do. 


End file.
